Angels In White Coats
by Edward1919
Summary: Edward is a psyhopath and when his doctor gets in an accident, Edward will meet Bella who is the dreamy doctor and one of the few nice ones. "I'm in love with you." Edward grabbed her. Bella starred into his eyes, "Your a psychopath you don't feel love." Edward leaned in, "Then you have the wrong diagnosis because I'm unconditionally and irrevecobly in love with you."
1. Chapter 1

**Angels in white coats**

The deep and dark laughter of Edward Cullen echoed down the empty grey corridors. Two armed guards held an arm each as they dragged him along the rough floor. The guards didn't look at Edward unless it was necessary, neither did they look at each other. Edward's feet dragged along the floor and the guards boots thudded on the concrete.

Up until they reached a green door that had seen better days. Why would the Government want to spend money on this place when not needed? One of the guards forced the door open wide. Which revealed a dull murky room that he knew all too well. The other used both hands to maneuver Edward to the centre of the room and plop him down at the table with two seats.

Edward didn't struggle, he just sat there frowning. His laughter had came to a stop abruptly. Edward was dreading to see his doctor. Dr. Hoffman, he was horrible and insulting. If Edward would do or say something he did not like then he would be sent to _the_ hall. The hall where bad things happen. So Edward would regularly laugh or stay mute. He laughed to not give Dr. Hoffman the pleasure of believing he was afraid of him. He stayed mute because he didn't want to talk to a man like him.

The guards left without another word.

Edward waited silently.

A clock hung in the middle of the wall on Edward's right hand side; ticking and tocking.

Edward heard the handle turn but ignored it and starred at nothing in front of him. However, when the door opened his eyes flickered over. His mouth hung open and his eyes widened to twice the size. A woman with brownish naturally quaffed hair and angelic features, topped off with dreamy eyes closed the door behind her. Edward's eyes travelled from her angel-like face and to her body. She had perfect curves in the right places and her white shirt clung to her nicely. Further down Edward saw that she had a black above-knee-length skirt and black thin tights. Then over this she had the white lab coat that told Edward she was a doctor here. A psychiatrist.

The angel in a white coat took a few steps while running a hand through her hair briefly.

"Fuck me." Edward muttered as he starred at her.

At that, the angel in a white coat looked up as she sat down and her eyes connected with his. For the first time in forever, something happened that Edward never thought would happen; he blushed a dark shade of red.

The angel in a white coat chuckled and pulled her chair under a bit.

Edward's eyes snapped up again to meet hers, the sound surged through him and he wanted to hear it again. It was like music to him.

"Hi. My names Dr. Swan." The angel in a white coat started.

"Your pretty." Edward blurted without thinking, but he didn't care when it slipped, he wanted to tell her.

The angel in a white coat smiled in a friendly way and took out an expensive looking pen.

"I'm sorry but your usual doctor had an accident." She informed with a compassionate tone.

"Is he dead?" Edward questioned, getting straight to the point.

"No." She replied, shaking her head once.

"Well damn." Edward muttered.

"That's... sweet." The angel in a white coat leaned forward and shifted in her seat.

"If Dr. Hoffman was in an accident does that mean your going to be my doctor now?" Edward tilted his head to the other side this time.

"No, not all the time. I have other patients so you'll be seeing quite a few doctors. Besides, Dr. Hoffman will be back on his feet soon enough." She explained.

"I don't want Dr. Hoffman. I want you." Edward told her in a firm tone. Not embarrassed to say it. In fact he wanted nothing more than to have her. He also wanted her to tell him that she wanted him. Before laying eyes on this angel, Edward never felt lust and want, but that was _before_ he saw her.

"I'm sorry but I'm not officially assigned to you." She stated, tapping her pen lightly on the desk every couple of seconds.

"I thought you could pick?" Edward seemed confused.

She laughed lightly and shook her head.

"If you could," Edward began with a smirk threatening to take over his lips. "Would you pick me?"

"Sure."

Edward hid a frown. He had wanted a better answer than 'sure'. He didn't really know what he had wanted but he knew he wanted more than that. This also caused Edward to be inwardly confused with himself. Since when did he feel emotion?

"What other doctors will I have to see?" Edward diverted the subject.

"Dr. Brandon. Dr. Hale. Dr. Denali. Dr. Volturi." The angel in a white coat listed the names.

"Are they nice?" Edward asked curiously.

She hesitated to answer and this made him frown. "Dr. Hale is." She announced.

Edward sighed and looked down.

"I'm sorry." She apologized as she used her pen to lift his chin up. She looked deep into his eyes and Edward felt as if she was reading his soul. As if she could see through the barriers. Edward glanced at her lips in longing before starring into her eyes once again, getting lost in their dreaminess. "I promise I'll be nice." She vowed.

Edward inhaled sharply and leaned forward to catch her lips with his. The clock ticking and tocking had silenced. The dull room became lit up with the sparks flying around them. Their lips stayed pressed together for a bewildering moment. No thoughts ran through their heads, their minds went blank.

It wasn't the first time Bella had been kissed by one of her patients, but it was the first time she had ever kissed back. Her right hand dropped the pen and her hand skimmed round to hold the side of his face to pull him in deeper. Edward grinned smugly in the kiss but it didn't last long as he was busy with kissing her with such passion you wouldn't think could be held within a psychopath.

Edward found himself wanting to throw the table in-between them away, he wanted to get rid of anything that stood between them, however he realized that he had a straight jacket on. A noise escaped his lips and it sounded mixed between a growl and a moan. With a lot of force, he kicked the table out of the way with a single blow. Next, he rushed to meet her lips once again. They had parted for one single second and it was enough to make him nearly break down.

Bella's hands entangled themselves in his bronze and copper messy hair. They were pulling him closer but all to soon they were pushing him away. She stood up and she was about to bite her nail but instead spoke, "I shouldn't." She shook her head slightly, battling with herself.

The sound Edward made was most definitely a growl.

"Yes, you should." Edward got up from his knees, his voice was a little annoyed and angry. This angel had taken him from his heaven, something he never believed in but sure as hell did now. He stalked over. She stepped back until she hit the wall. "I told you before, I want you." His body pressed against hers and his cool breath blew down on her skin. She breathed in a ragged breath. Edward lowered his head down to meet her gaze and to be a centimetre from her magical lips that made him float all the way to heaven.

His lips closed in, lessening the gap. "Do you want me?" he asked in a soft sexy velvet voice.

Instead of answering him with words, she grabbed him and pulled him onto her. Making their lips clash. They moved erratically against one another's. Edward felt the fireworks again and he felt his soul drift upwards to heaven. Bella moaned in the kiss and the tiny bit of sanity Edward had been clinging onto had been discarded from the moment he heard the sound, his mission in life had now changed from burning the world to making her voice those sounds of pleasure as much as possible.

Edward completely and utterly lost it.

His hands clenched into fists inside of his straight jacket as he backed her into the corner. Edward groaned in sexual frustration, he wanted his hands back. He wanted to explore her body. He wanted to grab her and hold her to him. This heaven had now turned into his hell. The temptation was there but he couldn't touch it. Another groan slipped his lips and he pressed his lips to hers harder.

A light bulb switched on above his head, an idea had passed his thoughts. A devilish grin crawled onto his lips, he became more and more desperate to do it every fraction of a second.

"That's a worrying smile." Bella commented, catching her breath.

His smile got bigger. Then he dropped to his knees, his mouth close to the place it yearned for. He wanted to use his teeth to get rid of her bottom half clothing so his tongue could dive inside and explore her. However it didn't go to plan, Bella practically tackled him down to stop him from going any further. Edward was upset she had stopped him but when he noticed the position they were in on the floor his mood quickly perked up again.

"Do you not want me to lick your pussy, Dr. Swan?" Edward asked in a fake innocent voice.

"Oh my God." Bella lowered her head to the side of his.

Edward smiled smugly and turned his head to peck her lips innocently. "Your my first kiss." He announced to her honestly with a grin as he watched her angel-like face.

"Your kidding?" She seemed to not believe him.

"I wouldn't lie to an angel." Edward defended himself firmly.

"I'm no angel." Bella sighed as her finger trailed along his sharp jaw.

"Angels aren't suppose to lie either." Edward frowned.

"Angels don't cheat on people." She sighed again and stood up.

Edward didn't move. Instead images of his angel with another man ran through his head in a flash. His eyes turned coal black. His lips puckered up into a sneer. His hands balled up into even tighter fists than before. He felt like screaming from the top of this large hellish hospital. No, actually he didn't. He instead felt like finding out who this other man was and hunting him down and killing him.

Bella studied his angry expression for a brief moment before they were interrupted by the door opening with a slam.

Edward continued to stare with a livid expression up at the ceiling.

Bella glanced up at the doorway.

"Jeez, what went on here?" A female voice asked, Alice Brandon. Her eyes studied the place. "You know you say your not like us but you sure as hell have fun as well don't you?"

"What do you want Alice?" Bella spoke hostile towards her.

"Your brothers here." She answered and then smirked. "Your sexy brother."

Bella's eyes snapped to her briefly before she glanced back down to Edward.

"Is he okay?" Alice asked.

Bella crouched down and touched his forehead with the back of her fingers to check his temperature. When she touched him his eyes flashed over to her. They gazed into one another's eyes. Up until Bella broke the hold, "Can you get up?"

He nodded.

Bella stood back up from her crouch.

Edward jumped to his feet with ease, it's not his first time on the floor with a straight jacket on. Many a times he would get punched down by doctors, guards or other patients. Not that he couldn't defend himself. Edward was one of the strongest in the hospital, not many messed with him. Though if you have a straight jacket on then any doctor can sort of bully him. Some were to scared of him escaping or something though and getting them then.

"He's a looker huh." Alice eyed Edward up and down, seeing him as a piece of meat. "I look forward to our sessions together."

Bella watched her with disgust for a moment before glancing at Edward who was starring at her with hungry eyes.

**Hello, another story I came up with. I love a psychopath story lol. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Edward sat in the dull room, the one that had previously been lit up by Bella Swan's presence but that was no more. Instead he sat there starring into space and didn't bother acknowledging the doctor trying to gain his attention. Edward was wallowing in self pity. He wanted Dr. Swan back so he could ravish her once more. He found thoughts of what he could do to her running through his head and they were thoughts he never dreamed of having with anyone before he met her. The feeling surging through him was odd but pleasant at the same time. He wanted her. He wanted to see Dr. Swan.

"Cullen!" A voice yelled to snap his attention to her but it wasn't working as he was too wrapped up in his thoughts. The woman kicked his chair. "Edward Cullen! Edward!"

Edward's eyes snapped over to the woman.

The woman in a white coat like the others. She had strawberry blonde hair tied up into a pony tail. A very pale face. Crystal blue eyes; fixated on Mr. Cullen sitting at the table. She straightened out her coat and held out a hand before whipping it back to her side when she remembered he was in a straight jacket. "Thank you. I'm Dr. Denali. I'll be the doctor talking to you today, this session will be mostly about us getting to know each other." She pulled out the opposite chair and plopped herself down. Her fingers tapped on the table. "Shall I begin?"

Edward stared at her through distant eyes. Not saying a word.

"My name is Tanya. Your Edward? Edward Cullen? You have been here since you were sixteen after being involved with a string of murders." She recalled. "Do you remember them?"

Edward's mouth was sealed shut.

"Do you remember why your in here?" She asked but didn't interrogate, she wasn't pushing.

No reply.

"Is there anything you would like to know about me Edward to make you feel a bit more at ease? Or something about Dr. Hoffman?" She continued to tap the tips of her fingers against the table in no particular tune or rhythm.

Edward watched her and then finally opened his mouth to ask, "Where is Dr. Swan?"

Tanya seemed confused, "Doctor..."

"Swan. I want Dr. Swan. I won't talk to anyone else, I want Dr. Swan." Edward's face was tilted downwards as he almost rocked himself to calm down. "I need to speak with Dr. Swan."

Tanya tried to interject but she was cut off by him saying that he wants Dr. Swan again, so instead she stood up and the chair scraped against the floor when she did so. Next she used the door to take her leave. Edward remained silent, his head down, his eyes now closed as he thought about the Angel in white coat.

Following Tanya, a woman that has good days and bad days with her behaviour, she passed a couple of doors before acknowledging a man at the desk within the small room. "Page Dr. Swan down here." She ordered and the man nodded absent mindedly. Passing by the room were two guards, running. Tanya watched them for a moment but they were out of sight quickly. The man jotted some notes down on the note pad next to him, something to do with times but not relevant to paging Dr. Swan.

Back in the white room with a certain psychopath, Edward had his eyes sealed closed and his lips pursed tightly shut. He wouldn't talk to anyone other than the Angel in white coat. Time passed by and he focussed on the ticking and tocking of the clock hung on the wall, echoing through the chilling room. He heard a door open but Edward kept his eyes sealed shut, he knew it would be Dr. Denali again and he refused to speak or even acknowledge her. He felt confident in this. A hand gently rested on Edward's face and the feeling of warmth rushing through him made him open his eyes in less than a heart beat.

In the same second he saw her, his head thrived forward in an immediate attempt to have her lips on his once again because it seemed way too long in which it happened. However, depriving him of this, Bella Swan pulled back. This of course made Edward a mixture between upset, angry and disappointed. His lips became pouted and the muscles in his arms tensed.

"I want to fuck you." Edward announced his thoughts openly with no holding back.

Dr. Swan sat in the seat opposite. "Well," She glanced at the straight jacket on him. "You can't." Her eyes snapped back up to his and she held her gaze for a long while. Acting surprisingly normal regarding what he had just said to her.

Edward swallowed and posted a theory. "I can still use my mouth."

"Okay!" Bella sat up straighter, stopping this talk quickly before he could go on any more. "You have to stop that, your a patient."

"I know," Edward smirked cockily. "And your here to help me, but I see it as a two way street, in fact I would be perfectly happy with being the only one who helps out."

Bella leaned back in her chair in almost defeat and covered her face with both hands. Edward's eyes glanced down and took this moment for his eyes to ravish her perfectly shaped legs in the skinny trousers she wore that was making his eyes go even crazier with lust. He wanted them clasped around his waist. He wanted them wrapped around his neck so he could eat between them. He wanted it all, all of her.

"I've never done it before," Edward announced and his gaze shifted to her perfect face being revealed once again. "But I'm sure I'd be good at it." He smirked devilishly. "But then again, practise makes perfect."

Bella watched him with an exasperated expression. "Your impossible."

Edward didn't know what that meant so he just stared at her with lustful eyes. Tick. Tock.

"Dr. Swan." The door had opened shortly before the woman at the door addressed her. It was a woman Edward recognised from last time he met Dr. Swan. A woman Bella didn't seem to like. Alice Brandon. "If you want I can take over for you here? I'm sure you have other patients to attend to." Alice seemed kind... but up to something.

Bella had turned her head to face her and she watched her suspiciously. Then she opened her mouth to speak, "No," She decided because there was no way she was going to let Dr. Brandon have him on his own for any longer than already planned. "No, I'm fine. Thank you." She sighed.

Dr. Brandon stood there in the doorway with her eyes glued to Edward, an uncomfortable vibe coming off her in waves. It didn't take long for Edward to decide that he didn't like her. "Are you _fond_ of this patient, Dr. Swan?" Alice raised a brow, finally looking to her now instead and a spike of jealousy in her voice.

Bella glanced up from the table and over to her and frowned. "No."

Dr. Brandon smirked and shook her head in a not believing way and closed the door behind her after taking her leave. The room felt lighter without her in it. However, all Edward felt was sexual tension buzzing around like wildfire. He assumed that she felt it too because it was way to strong to be ignored.

"You need to talk to other doctors, not just me." Bella addressed.

Edward looked at her still, "I don't like other doctors."

"You don't get to choose around here." Bella reminded him of his place but it went through one ear and out the other.

"I've chosen you." He remarked.

"I'm flattered," Bella began. "But you can't call for me all the time, I have other patients I need to talk to and your already assigned to see different doctors when your not with me."

"Ditch your other patients." Edward suggested.

Bella looked at him closely, shaking her head once. "I can't."

Edward let out a sigh and gazed down.

Bella watched him for a longish moment.

"Can I ask a question?" Edward drew his gaze to her again, he didn't want to waste the luxury. When she nodded he opened his mouth again. "Why do you not like Dr. Brandon? Has she done something to hurt you?" His voice went low towards the end.

Bella shook her head.

"Then what is it?" Edward asked, calm and polite when talking to her.

Bella was biting down on her strikingly red bottom lip that could make any man go into a frenzy. Edward noticed and his mouth was watering and his stomach flipped. "She uses her patients." Bella answered, being honest because she saw no point in lying about it to him.

Realization crossed his features and he lifted his head more. "You don't like her because she assaults and rapes her patients." He stated.

Bella frowned. "You knew?"

"Of course," Edward figured. "It's not only the doctors that talk but it also isn't like she keeps it a secret either."

She pulled a fake smile; sad.

Edward focussed more on her.

"I think your a good doctor." Edward commented in thought and she listened. "Your one of the rare ones that actually want to help us." He tilted his head. "You don't get many of them. And here I was beginning to think that all doctors were evil stuck up bastards."

Bella laughed lightly at his early assumption and utter honesty.

The easy things about certain psychopaths is that they speak their minds and what they truly believe.

"Are you worried about what Dr. Brandon will do to me?" Edward questioned her while she was allowing him to be the one asking the questions, he thought he should take advantage and seize the opportunity.

Bella kept her dreamy eyes on him and then opened her mouth to speak. "Yes." She answered and remained honest.

Nodding and piecing the new knowledge in his head, Edward became intrigued with why she was worried or if she had ever worried over a patient before. Instead of interrogating her on it like he normally would, he wanted to do something else. Something he had never done. "She won't hurt me," He reassured calmly. "I won't let her."

"How?" Bella frowned slightly and looked down at the table in front of him.

Edward was silent for a second. "I will tell you."

Bella glanced up at his face.

"If she tries anything then I will tell you." He elaborated more clearly. "So you don't have to worry."

**Hello, I have decided to continue this story. Thanks for all the feedback. Hope you enjoyed reading and thanks for taking the time. Please review!**


End file.
